Best friend or more?
by RagnarBloodwind
Summary: The Young Justice Team gets a new teammate and Wally finds this particular little bird very attractive and intriguing.
1. Chapter 1

Wally lay in his bed at Mount Justice and was bored to death.

The Young Justice Team was great and he was glad to finally be able to work with superheroes around his own age, but he just lacked somebody with whom he could hang after the missions, somebody to make jokes, just...a friend.

Not that the others weren't great people, but well, Caldur was seriousness incarnated, Superboy didn't have any sense of humor, Artemis was a bitch and Megan, well Megan was great but, she was a girl.

Just as Wally thought about killing his boredom with comfort eating, not that he needed a reason to eat anything, but it wasn't bad to have one, somebody knocked at his door.

"Yes, what?"

The door opened a crack and Megan beamed at him.

"Wally come, we got a new teammate."

"What really? Who?"

"Come then you can meet him personally."

Him. A boy. Well, that was a good start.

Wally jumped off his bed and ran behind Megan to the Zeta-Tube.

The team milled around Batman and somebody he couldn't see yet.

He squeezed around Superboy and saw a boy in a black-red-yellow outfit who had his back to him.

"Oh he is really short. Even shorter than Megan and Artemis. Cute.", Wally thought.

Then the boy turned around and smiled at him.

Woah just woah.

"Hey I'm Robin, Batmans partner, nice to meet you.", the boy said and put forth his hand for Wally to shake, "you must be Wallace Rudolph West, Barry Allens nephew, Kid Flash."

Wally wanted to tell him, that nobody called him at his full name, except for his aunt when she was really annoyed with him and his parents who had cursed him with the name of a fucking reindeer and that he would never forgive them for that, but the only thing that came out of his mouth, was:

"Damn you're hot."

Robins smile froze a bit and he raised one eyebrow in question.

"Ah, thanks I guess."

"Oh my god, did I just say that aloud. Oh god I'm so dead, so dead. Where is an apocalypse when you need one?!", he thought and like always Artemis was there to finish him.

"Don't wonder about Gaywatch here. You will have to get used to stupid pick up lines like that. Even though this one was more pathetic than usual."

"Aha.", was all Robin said to that and dropped his raised hand.

Wally glanced fearfully at the dark knight, but he didn't look more pissed than usual or he just had an incredible pokerface, so Wally breathed a shigh of relief.

"Come I show you to your room.", Caldur offered Robin to dissolve the awkward situation.

Robin thanked him and the two started to the quarters, while the rest of the team moved into the kitchen to prepare the welcoming cake for Robin.

Wally wanted to follow them, when a big gloved hand whith the grip of a vice came to rest on his shoulder.

"Kid Flash, on a word.", came the deep voice of Gothams Dark Knight behind him and Wally swallowed.

Batman turned him around and Wally realized once more how big Batman was. It was like the guy could vanish into thin air in one instant and fill the whole room in the other.

"PleaseIdidn'tmeanitI'msosorry.", he speed plead, but the grip on his shoulder got stronger and silenced him abruptly.

"I know that your a homosexual and with sixteen years in the middle of puberty, but Robin is one year younger than you and still innocent and should your hormones go wild with you and should you touch my boy, I will find you and..."

He let the rest of the sentence unfinished, but for a few seconds the grip on Wallys shoulder got so thight, he thought he could hear his bones crack.

"Understood. I won't do anything. Oh Sir, please...", he begged with tears in his eyes.

Then the pressure on his shoulder was gone and without another glance at him, Batman turned around and walked to the Zeta-Tube.

"Are you alright, Wally?", Artemis asked behind him and she sounded honestly worried.

Wally pulled himself together and withstood the instinct to rub his hurting shoulder.

"Nothing that could interest you, Blondie.", he shot back.

Artemis just snorted and went back in the kitchen.

Wallys joy over the newcomer was gone and he zipped back into his room and threw himself on his bed.

"A homosexual...he is still innocent."

What did Batman think off him? That he was just a whore who fucked everybody? What would Robin think about him now? Likely the same like his dad. That Wally was gay and to be shunned.

So he stayed in his bed, utterly hurt and depressed by the Bats demeanor and he didn't even open the door when Megan came to him to bring him a piece of cake.

It was late, when he was jolted out of a half-sleep by another knock on his door.

"Go away Megan, I don't want any cake."

"It's me, Robin."

That banished the last traces of sleep out of Wally and he jumped out of his bed.

What could he want? Punching Wally for hitting on him? Telling him to stay away from him?

"Come in."

The door opened and Robin walked in, now dressed in civil, with sunglasses, T-Shirt and Jeans.

"Woah he just looks so hot and how he moves.", Wally thought and felt a stab.

"What do you want?", he asked rejectingly, "has Batman warned you about the dangerous fag? Are you even allowed to be in the same room with me?""

Robins smile turned confused.

"No Batman didn't say anything about you being gay and why should I care if you like boys or not?I just wanted to bring you cake.", he said and put the plate down on Wallys table with bit more force than necessary.

"So you don't have a problem with me? You aren't afraid that I jump you?"

"I don't know? Are you planning to?", Robin asked with a half smile.

Yeah...innocent my ass.

Wally raised his hands defensivly.

"No I don't plan to. You're just pretty and all and your daddy scared the shit out of me."

Robins face got serious in an instant.

"What did he do to you?"

"He threatend to maim me, if I should touch you."

"This asshole. Look Wally, Batman can be really overprotective about me sometimes and he is paranoid as shit. I think I'm quite capable to defend myself from you...if I want to.", he ended that with another smile at Wally.

"Is he flirting with me, or what?", Wally thought confused. He wasn't really experinced in that field. Except for the team he was very intent on not showing his sexuality to anybody.

"So are you tired or something? Because I'm not. You know night active and all that and I really don't want to play COD Black Ops alone."

"Woah you have a Xbox?", Wally asked excited.

"And an eighty inch plasma tv."  
"Dude I'm so with you. I get the snacks and you start up the game."

"Ok.", Robin smiled and walked to his room, while Wally zipped into the kitchen, to get coke and chips.

"Man he's hot, got an Xbox and maybe he is gay, too. Could this be any better?", Wally asked himself.

"Hey I thought speedsters are supposed to be fast?", Robin called out if his room.

A second later Wally flopped down on Dicks couch, with coke and chips in hand.

Boxes stood everywhere, but the gigantic screen and the console were ready.

"I'm so gonna destroy you.", Wally stated and took the second controller out of Robins hand.

"Pff try it.", Robin cackled.


	2. Chapter 2

When the boys had a break after three hours of non-stop gaming to eat some pizza, Wally asked the question which had bugged him since the other boys arrival.

"Say, is Batman really your Dad?"

Robins face, just grinning from kicking Wallys ass in gaming for the tenth time this evening turned serious in an instant.

"No he has adopted me after...after my parents got killed.", he said with a hoarse voice.

"Oh shit. Way to start the small talk Wally.", Wally thought.

"Dude I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay.", Robin said and wrapped his arms around his drawn up knees," you couldn't know. Just be glad to have parents who love you."

"Yeah would be nice to have such parents.", Wally said bitterly, which brought Robin to look up at him in surprise.

"You're an orphan too? But in Batmans data..."

"Yeah it says that I have people who created me. But nothing more. They hate me, you know.", Wally said and fixed his eyes at a point on the wall.

Robins expression turned to one of horror at this words.

"Just be glad that you had parents who loved you.", Wally said with a strangled voice and turned his face away from Robin to not let him see the tears in his eyes.

Suddenly he felt slender arms reaching around him and hugging him tightly.

Wally froze and looked at the other boy in surprise.

"I'm sorry Wally. If I had known...", Robins said and detached himself from Wally, just leaving a hand on Wallys shoulder.

The same shoulder Batman had mangeld before, but this felt much better.

"Hey don't fret about it. After all, I started this conversation.", Wally responded and and sniffed, "but thanks."

"If you wanna talk about it, I'm here for you Wally."

That had Wally hesitating. Never before had he talked about his parents like that. Even Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris didn't know. Normally he wouldn't have made such a comment about his parents, but in the face of this boy he hardly knew, he had.

"I was an unwanted child.", he started, his voice barely beyond a whisper, "my mother was seventeen and my dad was twenty when they had me. For them I was the destruction of all their future plans, but as good christians they couldn't abort me. They always made sure to let me feel their hatred against me. My father hit me...even my mom. They still do. Uncle Barry was the one who saved me you know, even if he doesn't know it. The Flash was always my idol. I admired him and I dreamed of being as fast as him. Just to be able to run away, so fast that nobody can catch you."

He cried openly now. Years of build up sadness and despair finally broke free.

Robin had his arms around him again, comforting him without words. He felt that this was the first time for Wally to tell his story.

"The first time I met uncle Barry was at the thirtieth birthday of my dad. They threw a big family party, maybe because they thought that this is what normal familys do. Uncle Barry was everything my dad was not. Funny, nice, a successful profiler at the police. I instantly liked him and from then on spent as much time at their home as I could."

A small smile crept on Wallys face, when he remembered that first meeting.

"I always was a curious child and one day I crept into the garage, where Uncle Barry stored his chemicals. The same chemicals that made him into the Flash. I tripped and flipped over the table, the whole chemicals pouring over me and in a one billion to one chance, the right compound formed itself. I got the same powers as my uncle. He found me and when he discovered my abilities he revealed his secret identitiy to me in order to train me. You think my parents would have been proud? Ha, they call me a freak and my father hates me even more for making something out of my life."

"Do...do your parents know that you are gay?", Robin asked softly.

Wally laughed joyless.

"Of course not. My father would kill me. The only people who know are my aunt, my uncle and the team."

He fell silent trying to pull himself together. It felt so good, to have finally told somebody. Just like when he had his coming-out with his uncle and his aunt.

"I never told somebody before.", he said and and wiped his tears of his face, "I'm sorry for bothering you with this."

"Don't be sorry. I'm honoured you trust me so much.", Robin said his arms still around Wally, his cheek on Wallys shoulder.

"Maybe it's just your incredible looks. You know if Batman saw us like this, he would take this for an elaborate scheme of mine to seduce you.", Wally said whith a small smile.

Robin jerked back out of the embrance and Wally missed his warmth immediatly. It was nice to be hugged like this by a boy.

"From heart to heart talk to flirting. You speedsters really are fast.", Robin laughed.

"By the way Boy Wonder. What is your real name?"

Robins smile froze and Wally saw that the other boy fought with himself.

Batman had explicitly ordered him not to reveal his identity to anybody under any circumstances. But after Wally had bared his soul to him, he couldn't just answer with a lame 'Can't tell.'

"I've never revealed my identity to anybody.", he began and saw Wallys smile fade.

"But",he emphasized, "I'm sick of it. Nobody knows the real me. Nobody knows who I really am. I don't want this anymore, Wally. I want to have at least one person to know everything about me. And I think you are the right person."

He took off his sunglasses and looked into Wallys green orbs.

"Richard John Grayson, but my friends call me Dick. Nice to meet you."

Wally didn't say anything. He just stared at him.

"What. Something's in my face?", Dick asked and ran his hand over his cheek, but there was nothing.

"Your eyes."

"What about them.", he asked, feeling himself blushing.

"They're so...pretty."

A mischievous smile crept on Dicks face.

"Didn't you use that word quite often since you met me?", he asked, creeping nearer to Wally without breaking the eye contact.

Wallys eyes flitted to the side, embarassed.

"Yeah seems that way. You just are."

"What am I?", Dick asked, his face now directly in front of Wallys, his breath on the other boys lips.

He felt Wallys breathing quickening, when the readhead finally realized what was going on.

Wally was afraid. This had never happened to him and he didn't know what to do. He felt a hand stroking his tie and he was close to hyperventilating.

"You...you are the sexiest, most beautiful boy I have ever met.", he managed to say.

"That's all I need to know.", Dick whispered and then Wally felt the light, feather like touch of the ebonys lips on his.

Light kisses pecking his lips, slowly deepening, a tounge forcing his lips apart.

Wallys hands reached around the smaller boy, pressing him against himself.

He felt their rising chests against each other and he responded to the kiss. Quite unexpertly, but with more than enough entusiasm to match.

This was more wonderful that he could ever have imagined. He got lost in the moment, the only important thing the feeling of the other boys body and lips against his.

After what seemed like an eternity their lips seperated from each other.

Wally realized that at some point Dick had pressed him back onto the couch, with him lying on top of Wally.

"So you're...?"

"...gay, too? Yes I am and by the way, you're one of the cutest and most beautiful boys I have ever met, too."

"I knew you were too hot to be so innocent."

"Who said that I was innocent?"

"Batman said so."

"Pff he doesn't know."

"You know, I think I'm falling in love with you Dick."

"Same here Wally."

"Does it happen always this fast?"

"If it is the right one...yeah I'm sure it does."

"Love you little bird."  
"Don't call me little."

"But you are and I love that, too."

"Hm love you too idiot."


End file.
